Rookie Revolution
"All hail the Rookie Revolution!" The Rookie Revolution 'is an intercompany fiction wrestling stable. The group is dedicated to the goal of removing those who they deem 'unworthy' in Fiction Wrestling, mainly veterans whom they feel hog the spotlight, to allow more deserving rookies and held-down veterans to take their spots. They are also notable for treating other members like family, rather than simply as teammates. Background *'Formation '- The Animated before X-Roads *'Companies '- All of them *'Leader '- Souichi Sugano *'Members '- See below *'Allies '- *'Rivals '- Most Fiction Wrestling Veterans, NCW wrestlers (most) *'Status '- Active History WWE: Animated 'T.R.U.T.H UCA Two episodes of UCA Flame before the Royal Reckoning pay-per-view, Starforce Megaman and Lightning Farron were revealed to have joined the Revolution. CCW UWE PCUW XCW AWF AWE NCW CWF CWA WND Branches Due to the number of members, and the fact that many of them compete in different companies, the members are organized into branches depending on their promotions. Note that some members compete in mor e than one promotion, and so belong to more than one branch. Animated *Souichi Sugano (leader) *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Ben Tennyson *Timmy Turner *Taiki Kudo *Rika Nonaka/Ruki Makino *Kid Flash *Goku Jr. (developmental) *Vegeta Jr. *Torunn (developmental) CCW *Ben Tennyson *Zoe Payne (temporary branch leader) *Jimmy Neutron *Kenny *Barry *Cris Collinsworth (commentator) UWE *Rukia Kuchiki (branch leader) *Majin Buu *Dan Hibiki *Vaas Montenegro *Oerba Yun Fang (developmental) UCA *Lightning Farron (branch leader) *Starforce Megaman *Johnny Cage *Jason Krueger *Ben Tennyson *RC Bane (developmental) PCUW See also: Blood Money Syndicate *Wily Blake (branch leader) *Christopher House *Jack House *Lilian House *Velvet House *Jason Krueger *RC Bane AWF *Taiki Kudo (branch leader) *Shinji Ikari *Zenjirou Tsurugi *Ruki Makino/Rika Nonaka *Asuka Langley Soryu (Joined at 4 Gods of Wrestling. Identity revealed at Go With the Flow. Serves as Ruki's Bodyguard) XCW *Arthur Read (branch leader) *Mordecai (developmental) *Rigby (developmental) *Margeret (developmental) WWT See also: Full Blooded Nicktoons *Timmy Turner *Jimmy Neutron *Squidward Tentacles AWE CWF *Angelica Pickles *Stan Smith CASZ *Chisa Yomada *Shinji Ikari *Victor the Schoolbully ACW *Carter Young *Stan Terra *Kendra Daniels WND See also: Sector W *Harvey McKenzie (branch leader) *Paddy Fullbright *Sonya McCallis *Lee Harper *Currently regarded as a trainee branch* NCW *Velvet House (branch leader) *Chris House *Jack House *Lillian House *The House family has not been accepted as NCWs RR branch and is a unoffical RR branch in NCW* Rika Nonaka (officially recognized by NCW) Jason Krueger Ben Tennyson CXWE *Jason Krueger (branch leader) *Carlos Mclay *Iris LeonHart *Brian The Hedgehog *Death The Kid CWA *Nico Robin (branch leader) *Squidward Tentacles *Starkiller *Jimmy Neutron *Rika Nonaka *Ben Tennyson In Wrestling Entrance Themes *"It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (group as a whole. Also Souichi's theme in singles competition.) *'''"Architects" '''by Rise Against (alternate theme for group as whole) Championships and Accomplishments CCW *CCW Magnus Championship (2 times, current) - Ben Tennyson UWE *UWE Queen's Championship (1 time, current) - Rukia Kuchiki UCA *UCA Women's Championship (1 time, current) - Lightning Farron *UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) - Jason Krueger *Internet Championship (1 time, current) - Johnny Cage WWE: Animated *WWE Toon Cruiserweight Championship (1 time, current) - Timmy Turner *WWE Toon Tag Team Championships (1 time, current) - Greg and Rowley WWT *WWT World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) - Timmy Turner CASZ *CASZ Women's Championship (1 time, current) - Chisa Yomada XCW *XCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) - Jimmy Neutron AWF *AWF World Championship (1 time) - Taiki Kudo *AWF Women's Championship (1 time, current) - Ruki Makino CWF *CWF Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) - Stan Smith LBF *LBF Nebula Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - Jason Krueger and RC Bane NGW *NGW Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) - Jason Krueger ACW *ACW Hardcore Championship (1 time, first-ever, current) - Jason Krueger TCW *TCW World Championship (1 time, current) - Christian Din *TCW Vixxen's Championship (1 time, current) - Shayne Daniels NCW *NCW X-Pro Championship (1 time) - Christopher House *NCW Woman's Championship (1 time) Rika Nonaka CXWE *CXWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) - Jason Krueger *CXWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Carlos Mclay & Death The Kid *CXWE Women's Championship (1 time, current) - Iris LeonHart *CXWE Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) - Brian The Hedgehog CWA *CWA Arieal Assault Championship (1 time, current) - Starkiller *CWA Women's Championship (1 time, current) - Nico Robin Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables